Prophecy Among Dreams
by Darkangel-Rinoa
Summary: In a world where some humans are genetically enhanced war is threatened,but Sakuya is more interested in the cute guy who haunts her dreams.When the world needs a savior,her dreams shows her,Zieg, and 6 others,saving it.They are Blethories.First Story Ch.


**Prophecy Among Dreams**

Chapter 1: Tears behind an optimistic mask

Often, I sit here on this tree; it's my sanctuary, my refuge, my haven, everything to the point of my last shred of hope. This is the place where I dream, where I dream of "him". It's the only place I trust to let me sleep and dream without fear. I rely on my blissful dreams to keep me going, to keep me putting a smile on my face so my friends don't wallow in the pool of sadness which threatens to consume me constantly.

Those Dreams..."Damn he's not even real yet I yearn for him like a fucking love-sick puppy." Sakuya stated firmly closing her eyes softly. _I can't even remember his name..._ Just then her Cotton candy pink and black cell phone rang. It was her mother. That insatiable woman who gave birth to her and anything but loved her is causing problems once more. She probably called to make her clean some random section of the house, if not the whole thing. She does it to please that bastard of a boyfriend of hers and yet she doesn't do a damn thing to clean the house herself, she just sits on her ass and scream at Sakuya that she's a hopeless failure in life. As she sighs she picks up her cell.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I told you to be home by 6, I need you to clean the kitchen before Darrel get's home."

_"Knew it, not to mentioned me, me, me, I, I, I she is so self centered"_ Sakuya thought to herself grimly

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! Get home now!" Her mother hung up roughly causing the phone to screech for a split second before disconnecting.

Sakuya stared at her dial-tone sounding phone and sighed, jumping out of the blooming cherry blossom tree, she landed on her feet and thought, _"just another lovely day ruined by that bitch and her bastard, soon...soon I'll be on my own."_ She smiled at the thought that she only had three more months of school and two days after graduation was her eighteenth birthday.

As she arrived home she received the glare of an angry face. Big surprise. "So what do you need me to do again, Elaine?" Sakuya heard wind gather and strike her face; she looked up coolly at her mother figure. "DON'T call me by name you rotten child! You will respect me and call me your mother!" Sakuya cringed, not at the pain, but at the fact the mother in her died when she was younger, now she was just angry, old, Elaine. "I'll call you mother when you open your eyes and _my_ mother comes back, not her cold remnants that gave up on life!" Elaine stared at Sakuya with wide eyes "..." She began "...Go to your room for the rest of the night I'll bring dinner up shortly" she finished softly. She then turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Sakuya went upstairs to her room closing the door behind her to go lie on her bed. Sakuya got tired of these pity parties real quick, her mother reminded her of a snapping turtle, when threatened she attacks and attempts to hurt others around her, but when offended she withdraws only to tattle, like the child she is now, to Darrel. Joy. He'll be half drunk and half pissed making a very long night with beatings on the side. With Sakuya's luck he'll try to sneak in her room again and try to rape her for the third time this month._ I need you wherever you are. I need your love, but most of all I need to feel like I'm worth something again._ As she thought that a tear trickled down her face to graze the pillow case.

Just then she heard banging at her door, she could only guess that it was Darrel. "YOU LITTLE WRECH, OPEN THIS DOOR SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" Oh great he got drunk _before_ he got home, as she got up she wiped away any evidence of tears, she must seem impossibly strong. As she opened the door Darrel came at her and grabbed a large fist full of hair and dragged her down the hall. She often thought she should just shave her head, hair just became an easy grabbing point, with it being so long, then she remembered what "he'd" said about her hair being beautiful long. What a sap she was, believing a character in her dreams. When they'd gotten to the stairs Darrel simply smirked and Sakuya knew what she was in for and tried to brace herself but to no avail.

He pushed her sharply down the stairs, when she reached the bottom she cried out in agony, the pain was intense, however she held back her cursing so he wouldn't know how bad she hurt. She'd most likely broken something but didn't know what, everywhere hurt. Sakuya turned her head some to see her mother standing in the doorway eyes bulging, wanting to scream, but simply cried. Darrel came down the stairs calmly, walked over to his girlfriend and held her. Sakuya, as much pain as she was feeling, rolled her eyes it was pathetic. "...you...you may go back to your room now we're done." Elaine sobbed. Sakuya took advantage of this moment and use all her strength to calmly get up and walk up the stairs, to her room, on her bed where she cried in her pillow, pleading for release of pain, but none came.

Sometime around midnight Saku woke up to a clicking noise, but kept her eyes closed. _I bet its Darrel coming for his nighttime play toy... _Sakuya twitched at the thought that she could lose her innocence, yes innocence, to someone as gruesome as him. Just then she kept very still with closed eyes as she heard her door creak open, her hand firmly under her pillow gripping something hard. Footsteps scrapping across the hardwood floor, someone leaned over the bed and trailed her free arm with a harsh breath all the way to her neck. It was him all right. She could smell the brandy he'd been drinking. When he moved his lips down to her cheek, she slammed him hard with the hard object which was a fragment of a metal pipe, knocking him out almost instantly.

She scrambled to her feet unsure how long he would be out so she grabbed all her school items, her cell, her laptop, and some clothes. Then she ran to the window, opened it and jumped out landing in her favorite bush, which she landed in every time she made an escape from home. As she walked down the street she remembered all that happened that night through the pain in her aching bones, she also realized that she was bleeding from her head from who knows what. She knew she needed to get to her safe haven so she could dream and go on the next day.

When she arrived at her tree she stared in awe as the moonlight graced the tree's branches, especially on her favorite branch where she normally slept. She got up there with ease as usual, settled herself and hoped to whatever god that she'd get to dream of "him", and soon slipped into a deep slumber. Sadly though no dream of "him" came, as morning touched her face and she began to awaken. She silted her eyes open some to see the sun rising in front of her reflecting off the lake ahead of her, wait..._there's someone standing at the lake's edge but who?_ Sakuya wondered half awake. It was a male. He turned around with a blank expression, their eyes connecting for a split second, before walking away disappearing.

"No it couldn't be "Him" he isn't real, is he?"


End file.
